Who's The Winner
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Duel antar human pet yang berawal dari kekesalan Sasuke/ "Kembalikan!"/ "Ku Kembalikan jika..."/ Siapa yang akan menang? [Sekuel The Game]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Typo bertaburan, author newbie.**

 **Yang tak suka dipersilahkan kembali..^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir satu jam lamanya Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan menatap lekat gadis bersurai indigo yang sedang asyik membolak-balikkan halaman buku dengan mulut penuh coklat dihadapannya. Saat diajak bicara yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya gumaman tidak jelas. Sasuke tau bahwa gadis itu hanya menikmati aktivitas memakan coklatnya, bukan dengan bukunya.

Serasa benda mati yang tak dianggap. Tempo hari ia juga diacuhkan dengan hal serupa.

Oke Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang, rasanya ingin sekali melumat mulut penuh coklat itu hingga tak bersisa. Ah, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil coklat ditangan Hinata.

Sontak mata Hinata membulat tak terima coklatnya dirampas. "Hei, kembalikan coklatku!"

"Tidak."

"Kau kan tidak suka coklat, kembalikan!" mencoba merebut tapi tak berhasil.

"Tidak."

Hinata merengut sebal. "Ya sudah, aku bisa buat lagi." Belum sempat ia beranjak pergi Sasuke dengan cekatan merebut dompetnya. "Hei!"

Hinata menatapnya sengit. Ah, apa maksud pemuda ini.

"Apa maksudmu mengambil coklat dan dompetku?"

"Kau mengabaikanku."

Rupanya dia merajuk. Hinata tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Baiklah, aku tak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, sekarang berikan."

"Tidak."

"Hei!"

"Semua ini aku sita sampai dua minggu kedepan."

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

"Kenapa tidak."

"Karena itu artinya kau tak bisa menghubungiku selama dua minggu."

"Bukan masalah bagiku." jawabnya dengan santai lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke.." mencoba membujuk, biasanya akan berhasil.

"Sasuke~" yang dibujuk tak merespon, hanya menatapnya datar. "Sasuke~"

"Kau menginginkannya?" akhirnya, tapi Hinata menangkap seringai kecil dan kilatan nakal dari matanya, ah sepertinya ini tidak baik. "Kalau begitu kita duel?" Benarkan?

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Duel? Yang benar saja. "Tidak mau, kau pasti curang."

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana Cloud mengakhiri pertandingan final mereka dan Hinata sudah mematenkan sebuah quote. Jangan pernah bertaruh apapun dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pertarungan antar human pet, aku akan mengembalikan dompet dan coklatmu kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku."

Hinata memicingkan mata. Human pet ya? Apa mungkin tak ada kecurangan? "Kalau aku kalah?"

"Aku akan menahannya seminggu."

"Tidak adil!"

"Terserah saja."

Hinata tau menerima tantangan ini sama saja bodoh. Cloud memiliki level lebih tinggi darinya bisa jadi petnya juga.

Lupakan coklatnya, ia dan Hanabi bisa membuatnya lagi tapi bagaimana dengan dompetnya? Ada uang, handphone dan beberapa kartu penting disana. Semua itu akan ditahan selama dua minggu. Tak mungkin meminta uang pada Tou-sannya, mengingat ia baru mendapatkannya pagi ini. Menghela nafas, tak ada cara lain.

"Baik, kita duel!" beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan berusaha mengalahkanmu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai, hmm mungkin ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. "Aku menanti hime."

.

.

Disebuah padang rumput, jauh dari pusat kota dua NPC saling menatap sengit. Aura membunuh sangat terasa. Tentu saja, masing-masing merasa bahwa yang berdiri dihadapan adalah ancaman.

"Berjuang Fox!" Yuna berteriak menyemangati human petnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu." ujar Cloud pada human petnya.

Duel antar human pet, Fire Phoenix dengan Arctic Fox dimulai.

Fire Phoenix melancarkan serangan yang pertama namun Arctic Fox berhasil menghindarinya dengan salto, membuat posisi Fox berada di belakangnya. Fox menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk balik menyerang

Cring!

Dengan lihai Fire dengan tepat menangkisnya.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Bunyi pedang yang berbenturan menggema di udara. Satu persatu serangan dilancarkan namun sejauh ini belum tampak tanda kekalahan dari keduanya. Pertarungan masih berjalan seimbang.

Yuna menonton dengan harap-harap cemas, sementara Cloud duduk di sebuah batu besar dengan begitu santai seolah dia telah mengerti hasil akhir dari duel ini.

Duel berjalan dengan sengit. Fire melakukan sliding tackle. Fox melompat, namun belum berakhir Fire memutar kaki berkali kali. Membuat Fox menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pukulan yang kuat ia kehilangan hampir 2/3 HPnya.

"Fox!"

Fox menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terhuyung namun Fire telah menerjangnya kembali, seakan tak memberinya kesempatan.

Sratzh!

Yuna mengepalkan tangannya. Khawatir human petnya akan segera berakhir.

Fox bangkit menerjang dengan kecepatan tinggi mengayunkan pedang dari bawah ke atas, serangan balasan dengan attack dan agility yang cukup besar.

Sring! Sratzh!

Serangan tadi mungkin berhasil mengenai Fire, menggores pipinya tapi ia berhasil melesat ke belakang Fox. Kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Heaven's Slash!"

Sratzh! Sratzh! Sratzh!

Serangan terakhir bertubi-tubi, membuat Fox terpental jauh. Darah segar mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya, human pet milik Yuna tamat.

"I win."

.

.

Hinata melirik pemuda disampingnya dengan sebal. Tentu saja, ia masih kesal karena kalah duel semalam. Membuang muka, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Disita selama seminggu tidak lantas membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau bisa jelek jika terus memasang wajah begitu."

Tak berniat menanggapi, candaan pemuda itu justru membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Apa dengan coklat membuat mood mu membaik?" Sontak Hinata menoleh. Didapatinya Sasuke sedang mengeluarkan kotak coklat dan dompet miliknya. Apa Sasuke berniat mengembalikannya?

"Kau mau?" Sasuke mengulurkan kotak coklat itu.

Hinata menatapnya dengan heran sekaligus curiga. Pemuda itu melempar senyum seakan meyakinkannya. Belum sempat ia mengambilnya, Sasuke lebih dulu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Inikan kusita." Hilang sudah binar yang sempat singgah di matanya. Sasuke memasang wajah menyesal "Sayang sekali ya hime."

Sasuke membuka kotak lalu memasukkan sepotong coklat ke mulutnya. "Hm, lumayan tidak terlalu manis dan sedikit pahit." ujarnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Hinata melirik kotak coklat di tangan Sasuke. Sontak mata Hinata membulat, hanya tersisa sepotong disana. Tak disangka Sasuke akan memakannya.

Menatap Sasuke sengit lalu melirik dompet dan coklat bergantian. Dengan cepat Hinata merebut dompetnya, namun sayang Sasuke tetap lebih cepat.

"Aa, tidak semudah itu hime." melempar satu-satunya coklat ke dalam mulutnya dengan kilat mata puas dan seringai kemenangan sekali lagi.

Kilat kesungguhan hadir dimatanya membuat Sasuke berfikir apa yang hendak dilakukan gadis ini. Belum sempat memikirkan lebih jauh, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan tarikan ditengkuknya.

Bibir keduanya saling bertaut pelan.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Hinata menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dengan wajah yang merah padam ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mencoba memproses kejadian tadi.

Sampai sosok itu menghilang dibalik tikungan, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Dompet Hinata tak lagi berada ditangannya begitu pula dengan coklat yang sempat ia kunyah.

Ah, gadis itu berhasil mengambilnya.

"Kau curang hime."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: nah, siapa yang menang? XD Hinata yang dapetin atau Sasuke yang menang duel?**

 **Hmmm.. silahkan dipikir sendiri XD #plakk**

 **Gerakan Fire di ambil dari jurus andalan salah satu karakter game bloody road yang suka aku mainkan pas SD.. XD**

 **Oh iya, kerasa enggak sih kalau jadi aneh gini.. huhu.. gomen ne.. #pundung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
